This invention relates generally to connectors and more particularly to a connector for a U-shaped channel.
Electrical conduit, pipes, fixtures, etc. are commonly supported overhead or vertically by channel framing conventionally having side flanges with inwardly turned, hook-shaped lips defining a slot therebetween. Heretofore, various means have been used to join sections of channel framing, but all have been disadvantageous for one reason or another. For example, one such means is a channel-shaped connector comprising two side walls and a connecting web, the latter having a pair of openings therein toward opposite ends of the web for threadably receiving two machine screws. After a pair of channels to be joined are telescoped onto opposite ends of the connector with the open side of the connector toward the channel slots and the side walls of the connector adjacent and parallel to the side flanges of the channels, the machine screws are threaded into the holes until they bear against the webs of the channels. Continued tightening of the screw moves the connector relative to the channels until the outer edges of the connector walls are jammed against the channel lips to lock the connector to the channels and thus the channels to each other. However, this type of connector presents a serious problem inasmuch as the screw heads within the connector interfere with the use of the channels as a raceway for insulated wires and cable. Moreover, the screw heads may damage the insulation.
Reference may be made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,549,632 and 3,900,269 which disclose connectors of the same general type as this invention.